Lost and Found
by kawaru-chan
Summary: Well...it's a RxB...Yaoi....Bakura finds out something about Malik and Ryou does too..Y'know what? I'm not even sure what this story is about...
1. Default Chapter

Hey you lot! I'm back....and not planned! I never plan my stories but I do have a bit of an idea on where this one's going. I think it might be a one shot but I could be wrong. I also have a muse! pushes Haku forward This, my friends, is Haku, from Spirited Away. I know his real name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi but that's a bit long so I just call him Haku.  
  
Umm...this will be mainly RyouxBakura but there might be others suggested. I'm not sure if this'll count as angst or just turn into pure fluff so let's just wait 'til the end.  
  
Haku!  
  
Haku: What is it you want?  
  
Disclaimer!!  
  
Haku: grumbling No one here owns YuGiOh. If anyone here did, they'd be rich and they wouldn't be writing fan fiction. It'd be put on TV!  
  
And, before I forget, I don't know how I'll go with updating and flames will be used to burn down my school.  
  
Also, Ryou will refer to Bakura as 'Yami'. Yami won't actually appear in this fic and if he does he'd be referred to as 'Pharaoh' cuz I hate the bloody guy.  
  
The door slammed announcing the arrival of a certain white-haired yami. Ryou looked up from the book he was reading just in time to see a white blur head down the hall. The slamming of a door was heard to complete the scene. Ryou sighed.  
  
He decided to leave his yami for the moment and went into the kitchen to find a snack. As he wandered back into the living room, a stab of anger and hurt hit him.  
  
'How odd. I don't have a need to feel hurt and angry at this moment,' Ryou mused.  
  
It was then that he realized it came from the other end of the mind-link that he shared; his yami's end.  
  
'How strange. I know Yami to be angry and I do feel it sometimes, but I've never felt any hurt mixed with it. I think I better check on him.'  
  
With that decided, Ryou wandered down the hall and into the room which he and his yami shared.  
  
Ryou lived in Skyrise Apartments, number 801 in Domino City.(1) It was a rather cozy place for one person to live; and easy to manage. However, when Bakura got his own body, Ryou didn't have enough money to rent a new apartment, or buy a bed for Bakura. The solution was, since Ryou's bed was big enough for two people; they would share. Ryou blushed when he had mentioned this to his yami, and he even offered to sleep on the couch, but Bakura told him to quit being a fool; and had pointed out that the bed was probably big enough to fit three people. Ryou agreed and that's how it's been for the past two years.  
  
Bakura was lying on the bed, turned on his side, facing away from the door. He didn't acknowledge Ryou's presence as he entered the room. Ryou went over to the bed and sat down with his back facing Bakura.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Bakura didn't answer so Ryou tried again.  
  
"Yami? Yami, what's wrong?"  
  
"None of your business Yadonushi." Bakura's voice sounded thick, as though he had been crying.  
  
'But that's not possible. My yami never cries,' Ryou thought as he dismissed the suggestion.  
  
"Yami, tell me what's wrong. Please, I only wish to help you."  
  
"You can't help me Yadonushi. No one can help me." Bakura said quietly.  
  
"Maybe I can. I am your Hikari. I can help you."  
  
"No you can't Yadonushi!"  
  
Ryou flinched as Bakura's voice suddenly rose in volume. Ryou turned around to look at Bakura, when he sensed Bakura was staring at him. Bakura's mahogany eyes were blood shot and puffy, and even though Ryou could see no trails of tears, he was sure that Bakura had been crying.  
  
"Just go away Yadonushi. Just leave me."  
  
Even though Ryou was used to Bakura's harsh words, he couldn't help feeling a little hurt at the fact that Bakura didn't want his help. Bakura turned away again and Ryou softly placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Please Yami? Tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you so hurt. You aren't alone."  
  
WHACK!  
  
Ryou held a hand up to his right cheek, the one that had been struck. Tears were starting to well up in his large, soulful, brown eyes as he stared at Bakura. Bakura looked a little shocked but quickly recovered and slipped on his mask of indifference. It was then that Ryou decided to leave the room.  
  
Bakura P.O.V  
  
Great, now Yadonushi is hurt. Why did I have to hit him? He was only trying to find out what was wrong; I did not need to lash out on him.  
  
He's done nothing wrong except try to help me, and how did I repay him? By hitting him right in the face. Poor Yadonushi, I hope he doesn't think I hate him. What he said about me not being alone is false though. I have nobody now.  
  
No one to care for me. If only I wasn't such a fool as to believe Malik. I should've realized it would never amount to anything more. I let my emotions get the better of me and now look what has happened. I can't, and won't bring myself to care for anyone any longer.  
  
End Of Bakura's P.O.V  
  
Ryou rushed out of the room with tears down his face.  
  
'It hurts. I-I didn't mean to upset him further. I was only trying to help. I hope he saw that. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him just yet. I should have let him cool down. I've never seen Yami cry before. Something terrible must have happened to him to make him behave this way. I wonder what? I hope he's alright.'  
  
Ryou went into the living room and huddled up on the couch with his knees tucked under his chin. The tears left their tracks down his face but no more spilled out of his eyes.  
  
'Something must've happened between Yami and Malik.'  
  
About two months after he got his own body, Bakura started seeing Malik. He'd meet him every day. Ryou knew they were sleeping with each other. He wasn't sure how Bakura felt but Ryou felt a little bit awkward sleeping in the same bed as his yami.  
  
Bakura didn't seem to mind though so as long as they kept their distance while sleeping. He had never brought Malik over, and Ryou was grateful for that. Ryou didn't really know Malik that well but he was happy for Bakura. As long as Bakura was happy, he was happy and if Malik made him happy then so be it. But why was Bakura crying? What could Malik have done to upset him that much?  
  
Ryou decided to find out what had happened with those two. He glanced at the clock.  
  
'It shouldn't take too long to see what went wrong. It's not like I know him well enough to talk about trivial things anyway.'  
  
Ryou got up from the couch, retrieved his coat from the closet and picked up his car keys and cell phone from the kitchen bench. A few paces from the door, Ryou turned back and headed towards his room again. He looked inside and Bakura's back was, again, turned to him.  
  
'Maybe he's asleep.'  
  
"Yami?" Ryou half whispered.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Yami, I'm just going to go out for a walk. Ring me on my cell phone if you want anything."  
  
Ryou glanced at Bakura and, throwing caution to the wind, moved closer to him. He peered at Bakura's face, to make sure he was asleep, and kissed him on the cheek. Bakura moved a little and Ryou feared that he had been caught, but Bakura just turned so he was lying on his back.  
  
Releasing the breath he had unconsciously been holding, Ryou toyed with Bakura's silver locks before leaving the room and heading out the door.  
  
As Ryou walked, he mused about his feelings for Bakura. He wasn't clear on his exact feelings but he was sure that he liked Bakura in a more than friendly way.  
  
'Possibly a crush?' Ryou thought. 'No, I'm sure it's more than that. Even if I do feel awkward about sharing a bed with Yami, it is quite nice knowing he is beside me, even if it isn't every night.'  
  
As Ryou continued to muse on his feelings, his feet took him automatically to Malik's house. Ryou had only been there a few times but he had a good enough memory to remember where Malik lived.  
  
Ryou walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times. There was no answer but Ryou decided to knock again, only louder. Pressing his ear against the door, he heard someone gasping.  
  
'They could be in trouble.'  
  
Ryou decided to try his luck on the doorknob and, surprisingly, it was left unlock. Ryou heard more noise and decided they had to be in the living room. The noises had indeed gotten louder as Ryou approached said room, but the sight that greeted him was one that shocked him to the core.  
  
Malik was drenched in sweat, lying on the couch while another blonde haired person was on top of him, thrusting into him at a frantic pace.  
  
"Ohhhh, Mariku! Right there! Ugh! Harder! Faster!"  
  
Things got to boiling point as the blonde named Mariku, grabbed Malik's member and pumped it in time with his thrusts.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh!! Marikuuuu!! Ugh! OH RA!! I'M COMING MARIKU!"  
  
Ryou had seen enough. Red faced at seeing that sight, he quickly but quietly left the room and the house. He couldn't believe what he saw. Malik was cheating on his yami, with someone that looked remarkably like himself. He took a minute to think about it and then it came to him.  
  
'He was cheating on Bakura with his own yami!' (Clever lil thing ain't he? . )  
  
No one had ever seen Ryou angry and even he doubted that he had been that angry in his life. His anger, however, soon ebbed away, and was replaced for sorrow, sorrow for his own yami.  
  
'Poor Yami. He must've given his heart to Malik. So what did Malik go and do? He ripped it out and tapped dance on it! That's enough to make anyone cry! Yami must have walked in on them. Like I did....'  
  
Ryou decided to buy dinner on the way home. He ended up walking to the fish 'n chip shop on the corner and ordering a triple meat burger and a vegetarian burger. (2)  
  
'Yami consumes enough meat for the both of us.'  
  
As he walked back home with his meal, he passed a bakery. He decided to go in and buy something special to cheer Bakura and himself up. He ended up walking out with four cream puffs and two chocolate croissants.  
  
When Ryou returned home, he was surprised to hear to TV on.  
  
'Yami must've woken up.'  
  
"Yami? I bought home some dinner if you're hungry."  
  
"I'm not hungry Yadonushi. Maybe later."  
  
It wasn't like Bakura to turn down a meal but Ryou understood what Bakura was going through.  
  
'Hopefully this will pass. As surprising as it sounds, I'm starting to miss the old Yami.'  
  
"I'll leave it in the oven for you to eat tomorrow."  
  
Ryou put the burger in the oven and the pastries in the refrigerator. He then went and sat on the couch. He was careful not to sit too close to his yami and began eating his burger while staring at the TV. Halfway through his burger, Ryou decided that he didn't feel like it anymore and put the remaining half in the oven.  
  
Bakura glanced at Ryou when he came back to sit on the couch. Ryou was holding one of the four creampuffs and a cup of hot chocolate. Bakura knew that when Ryou drank hot chocolate, he always got sleepy. Ryou began to eat through his creampuff, taking sips of hot chocolate at intervals. When the last of the creampuff was eaten, Ryou drained his cup of chocolate and took it to the sink. As Ryou sank into the couch, he yawned and curled into a little ball. About a half hour later, quiet, wispy snores could be heard when Bakura switched off the TV. Bakura gazed at his Hikari and his hand unconsciously went to pet the fluffy white locks. As he realized what he was doing, Bakura pulled back his hand.  
  
'No, I can't do this. I'm getting emotionally involved again. I can't let it happen this time. I can't get close to my hikari. He'll just hurt me.'  
  
He glanced at his hikari again and was surprised to see that he was stroking his hair again.  
  
'Hmph. Treacherous limb.'  
  
Even as he thought that, he didn't pull his hand away.  
  
'He would hurt me. He will hurt me. I know he will. He'll toy with my feelings until he finds someone better and then he'll throw me away like a used toy...but,' he glanced at Ryou, 'Yadonushi would never do that. He's different. He'd never hurt someone intentionally. He's kind to everybody and expects nothing in return...'  
  
As Bakura continued to stroke Ryou's hair, he continued to muse about his hikari and his life. Bakura, in the end, decided to see if Ryou had any feelings for him and if he did, then Bakura would act on them. This would also test how he felt about Ryou.  
  
It was around 11 o'clock that Bakura decided to head off to bed. He looked down at the hikari that had ended up on his lap and noticed it. On the tip of Ryou's nose was a little bit of cream, a souvenir from his creampuff. Bakura bent down and licked at the tip of Ryou's nose, savouring the sweetness of the cream mixed with something that was uniquely Ryou.  
  
Bakura decided to carry Ryou to bed as he didn't want him to be complaining of a sore neck or back when he woke up. Bakura placed Ryou's arms loosely around his neck and Ryou's legs around his waist. Ryou, unconsciously, wrapped his limbs tightly around Bakura and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura...." Ryou whispered.  
  
Bakura glanced down yet again, before wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist and walking to their room. He laid Ryou on the bed and stripped him down to his boxers before putting on a t shirt, three sizes too big, on him. Bakura himself then stripped down to his own boxers before slipping into bed. He turned his head to look at his hikari. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.  
  
'I'm going to regret doing this in the morning.'  
  
Bakura sighed and pulled Ryou closer to him. Ryou's nose found its way to Bakura's neck and his arms wrapped around Bakura's waist.  
  
'He's glomping me like I'm his giant teddy bear. I really am going to regret this....'  
  
Bakura nuzzled Ryou's hair, with his cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams Yadonushi," before succumbing to the darkness as well.  
  
Heh. I'm not sure if that's done or not. If people request it, I will probably tie up the loose ends....I'm sure there are heaps in there.  
  
(1)Ryou actually lives there in the manga! I'm proud that I know that. (2) Ryou's not vegetarian. I made him think that Bakura's eats enough meat so he doesn't have to eat as much.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Yadonushi: Landlord Yami: Dark, Dark-side Hikari: Light, Light-side  
  
I think that's it. If you want to chat and spread the love of Ryou and Bakura, then IM me at   
  
Cheerio 


	2. The Chapter After The First

HEY!!!! It's actually an update!! T'is currently four thirty in the morning when I suddenly decided to get cracking on this chapter! I'd like to thank all of those that decided to put in the extra effort of reviewing. I think I got about 5 or 6 for this story...and that's a lot....for me anyway.  
  
Someone told me that I should raise the rating to R but I don't think I will. It was only that one part and it would seem rather hypocritical of me as I am only 13.  
  
I really don't know where this story is going as I never plan them out, so let's just see what I come up with.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you see here is from the imagination of a 13 year old girl exposed to too much shounen-ai and yaoi. I'm sure Yugi/Pharaoh hooks up with Anzu in the manga but if I owned it, things defiantly would be different. Oh, I know everyone in fanfics are always OOC, but Bakura and Ryou are probably more than a little OOC.  
  
CHAPTER 2!  
  
The sun's rays filtered through the gap of the curtains, and into the room. The light found its way to the face of one of the occupants in the bed, announcing the new day. Ryou Bakura's brown eyes fluttered open, before glancing at the clock and promptly fluttering shut.  
  
'Good thing it's the holidays. Now I can sleep in a while longer. I wonder what to do today.'  
  
He turned his head and nuzzled the thing that seemed to be providing him with such comfort and warmth. Ryou's eyes suddenly open wide. The thing that he was cuddling had turned into a chest.  
  
'Who could it be? I'm sure I didn't invite anyone over and Yami never brings people here........Yami?'  
  
Ryou's eyes traveled upwards, searching for a face of whom he'd recognize. As Ryou tried to move his head up, he could feel something burrow into his hair. He blushed slightly and his eyes continued their hunt. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to see the person's face, his eyes rested on a tuft of white hair that most definitely wasn't his. Only one person had similar hair to him that would be sharing his bed.  
  
'I've got my arms around his waist and I'm nuzzling his chest. He's got his face in my hair, his arms around my waist and he's holding me closer then he'd usually allow. It's a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to scream or do something to wake him. He's never been this close to me and he's defiantly never held me.'  
  
Ryou decided to milk this for all its worth and fell asleep in the arms of the man he had given his heart to.   
  
When Ryou woke up for the second time, he wasn't surprised to find that the bed was empty.  
  
'Maybe it was all just a dream. It'd seem so out of character for Yami to be holding me.'  
  
Even if it was a dream, Ryou decided to treasure the moment for his entire life. After his musing, he decided to get out of bed and have a shower. He gathered up his towel and clothes that he needed and headed for the bathroom. Thinking Bakura was in the living room; he opened the bathroom door and came face-to-face with a freshly washed Bakura. (How many of you saw that one coming?)  
  
The room was covered in steam from the recent shower, creating a hazy effect. Bakura had a towel around his waist and his hair was matted down because it was still wet. He was holding his t-shirt in one hand, as though he was intending to put it on. Ryou could see the water drops slowly sliding down the sinewy looking skin. Down, from his neck, to his chest, to his stomach, and his-  
  
"Baka Yadonushi! Can you not see that I'm still in the middle of changing!?" Bakura shouted to the gawking Ryou.  
  
Ryou blushed. "Gomen nassai Yami." He bowed once and scurried out of the room.  
  
After about ten minutes, Bakura finally exited. Ryou looked up from the book he was reading and stared.  
  
Bakura was wearing tight, black, jeans with a black button up top with short sleeves. His hair was dry and as spiky as usual, while his eyes were more defined. Ryou was sure he was wearing black kohl and he couldn't help but think how hot his yami looked.  
  
"Stop your day dreaming, Yadonushi, and go have your shower!"  
  
Ryou was jolted out of his thoughts and he gathered up the things he needed, heading towards the bathroom once again. On his way past Bakura, he caught a whiff his scent. It sent a shiver through his body and he shut the door, careful to leave it unlocked. Ryou turned on the shower and began to undress. He stepped into the scolding hot water, before jumping, yelping, and then turning the water temperature down. He stood under the water and began to wash his body. After that (I'll let you use your imaginations .) he began to wash his hair. If there was one thing he liked about his body body, it would be Ryou's hair. He picked out the vanilla and cinnamon shampoo and began to massage it into his scalp. As he did this, his musings of Bakura returned. (Dum dum duuuuum. Haku: You're ruining the story! Be quiet and continue!) He finished up with his shower and stepped out. He began to get dressed.  
  
While Ryou was in the shower, Bakura had decided to watch some TV. There was nothing to watch and, while he was channel surfing, his thoughts wandered back the Ryou.  
  
'Hnn...My little yadonushi seems to like my body. Heh, he seems to like it a lot. But what does he think of my personality? He can't just be attracted to my body can he? No, this is Yadonushi we're talking about. He isn't shallow enough to go for looks alone. If he does like me, he'd like ALL of me and not just my body. Unlike some people. Malik, Mariku I hate you both! I cannot believe I gave my heart to you, Malik! And what do you do with it? Rip it out and stab it a thousand times!'  
  
By now, all of Bakura's bitter and resentful thoughts had taken over him and he had begun to cry. He made no sound but tears were flowing down from his, now softened, brown eyes. The eyeliner he had put on began to run down his face, but he made no effort to try and stop the tears. What was the point? The bitterness and resentment was going to consume him if he ignored it.  
  
Bakura's head suddenly flew up at the sound of a door opening and the sound of soft footsteps padding down to the laundry. Bakura seized the box of tissues that was conveniently on the table and dried up his tears. After making sure his face was free of tears and makeup, he was back to channel surfing like nothing had happened.  
  
While Ryou was getting dressed, he suddenly felt anger, then bitterness, then misery flow through him. After a few seconds, when the shock had worn down, Ryou had realized the feelings were from Bakura again. Ryou felt such sympathy for Bakura that he had shed a few tears for him.  
  
After getting changed, he gathered his dirty clothes and went to dump them in the laundry. After he had started up the washing machine, Ryou decided to go and have some breakfast. As he walked through the living room, to get to the kitchen, Ryou cast a curious look at his, seemingly normal, yami. Slightly confused, Ryou grabbed the kettle and filled it with water and switched it on.  
  
While the water began to boil, Ryou decided to see what was in the fridge to eat. He found last night's pastries in there and suddenly remembered about the Bakura's burger and his half-eaten one still in the oven.  
  
'I don't really feel like eating that burger this morning.'  
  
Ryou decided on eating another cream puff with a cup of tea, now that the water had boiled.  
  
'But what of Yami?'  
  
"Yami! Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"No, Yadonushi. I'm not feeling hungry."  
  
"But you must eat something. What about a hot drink?"  
  
"No, Yadonushi. I don't feel like anything."  
  
"Please Yami? You didn't eat anything last night either. At least have something to drink."  
  
"Fine, fine. Just a black coffee."  
  
"Okay, Yami."  
  
Ryou began to make his tea and Bakura's coffee.  
  
'I'll give him a chocolate croissant and see if he'll eat it. I know he can't resist chocolate.'  
  
So Ryou held one cup of black coffee in one hand, and a plate with a croissant in the other, and set it down on the coffee table for Bakura.  
  
"Here, Yami. Enjoy it."  
  
"Hnn."  
  
While Ryou was walking back into the kitchen for his own breakfast, Bakura glanced at him and felt his jaw drop.  
  
Ryou's hair was still slightly wet and he was wearing a tight, white t- shirt with some tight fitting, light, blue jeans.  
  
'I guess I seem to like Yadonushi's body a lot too. I wonder why he chose these clothes instead of his usual sweater and pants. Maybe he's testing me too! It doesn't seem possible though. I'd know if my little Yadonushi was being devious and he is defiantly not the devious type. I think I'll ask him.'  
  
"Yadonushi!"  
  
"Yes, Yami?"  
  
"Come here for a moment!"  
  
A few seconds later Ryou came walking in with a cup of tea in his hand.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why are you wearing those clothes?"  
  
Ryou blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion, before answering Bakura's question.  
  
"Ano...I couldn't find any other clothes because I haven't been able to do the laundry for the past two weeks."  
  
'It seems a logical answer as I haven't seen Yadonushi doing the laundry for a while.'  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Ryou shot Bakura a confused look, before returning to the kitchen. On his way out, Bakura was sure Ryou was swaying his hips for the sake of testing him. It didn't really help that Bakura's eyes were glued to Ryou's ass.  
  
Okie. I've decided to leave it there. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I thought it sucked. It's too rambly. IM me on MSN at xryoubakura ( take out the spaces ) Hopefully, I'll continue this story...or hand it over to Pork Steak the Grand(e) again..-.- ;; Hopefully I don't!!....Unless this sucks....Anywho...thank you to the reviewers again and hopefully there'll be more! ( Not that I'm expecting any )  
  
Cheerio! 


	3. The Chapter After The Second But Not Bef...

I'm sorry this chapter is so late. Is anyone still reading this thing anyway? Anywho, I think this might be the last chapter of this fic. I've realized that I'm not going to write chapter stories anymore because I'm too lazy to continue them. -.- So now I'm a one-shot specialist! Yay.

Grrrrrrr. Someone told me in a review that this was not a place for duelmasters bashing, I only wrote one measly sentence about it and that was in the disclaimer! Also, people do character bashing and they also criticize the American dubbed episodes. ISN'T THAT THE SAME RA DAMNED THING!? Goddamnit. People have too much time on their hands.-.-

ANYWHO. After that rant, you people deserve the final installment of...DUM DUM DUUUUM "LOST AND FOUND!" XD

Warnings: The OOCness has gotten worse...hn..Shounen-ai?

Disclaimer: Do you really believe I would've let the pharaoh win the duel against Bakura in the Battle City semi-finals if I owned this show? Would I even let the pharaoh be in the show!?

((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' 

A few weeks had passed and Bakura and Ryou were being extremely friendly to each other. Bakura began to help Ryou around the house and was being generally tolerant of Ryou. Do we dare say he was being nice? Bakura hadn't told Ryou about what went on with him and Malik and Ryou didn't tell Bakura what he saw but he felt that he should.

Malik had finally decided to ring up and ask Bakura if he wanted to go to the movies. Bakura declined, stating that he had better things to do and hung up without another word. Malik had tried again and Ryou had picked up. He told him that Bakura was out and didn't know when he'd be back. Malik didn't give up and continued to ring daily.

"Why are you ignoring him, Yami?"

"Who am I ignoring, Yadonushi?"

"Malik. You seem to not wish to talk to him whenever he phones us."

"If I recall correctly, are you not the one who kept telling him I was away?"

"What happened between you two?"

Bakura stayed silent and Ryou was afraid he'd gone too far.

"I messed up and decided to leave it. I just haven't told him yet."

Ryou stared at him in disbelief.

"You didn't mess it up and you know that," Ryou stated quietly.

"And what would you know?"

Ryou sighed and decided it was time for the confession.

"A few weeks ago when you came home crying, and don't deny it, you were, I had left the house and decided to talk to Malik to see what had happened."

"Why did you do that? It was none of your business."

"I did it because you are my yami and you never cried. I figured something must've upset you and I assumed it was Malik. So I walked to his house to talk. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I decided to try out the doorknob because I could hear some noise inside. The door was unlocked so I stepped in and found Malik in the living room."

"And?"

"He was on the couch with Mariku on top of him...."

Bakura smirked inwardly. He knew what Malik and Mariku would be doing but getting Ryou to actually say it would be interesting to watch.

"So what were they doing?"

"They were...well...they...um..."

"Spit it out, Yadonushi! I don't have all day!"

"Well, they were doing intimate things to each other."

"Define intimate."

Ryou's eyes, which were previously focused on the floor, flicked towards Bakura's face. Bakura was smirking and there was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Bakura! You pervert!"

Bakura's smirk slid off and he looked slightly surprised. Ryou began to look nervous.

"What?"

"You just called me by my name. No yami, just Bakura."

"I also called you a pervert, if that meant anything to you," Ryou mumbled.

Bakura grinned and hugged his hikari. Ryou's eyes went big but he hugged Bakura back. They broke apart after a few moments and Bakura was looking away, a pink stain over his cheeks.

"What was the hug for?"

"You're changing. You aren't the same Ryou I first met. You're...not afraid of me anymore."

Ryou stood there, contemplating what Bakura had just said.

"I guess you're right. But aren't you still mad at Malik and Mariku?"

"I was at the start, but more with myself now."

"Why? You never did anything wrong."

"I got too close. I knew it was just a pleasure thing but I still opened my heart to that bastard. I swore I'd never do that and I was too weak to do anything about it."

"I guess that's true."

Bakura stared at Ryou with a little bit of hurt in his eyes. Ryou saw and sighed.

"Bakura, you're taking me too seriously. I was joking. Don't go weepy over me now."

Bakura sighed and they avoided each others gaze for a moment.

"Look!"

Bakura's head flicked towards Ryou's voice and then to where he was looking, out the window.

"It's snowing! We have to go outside!"

Bakura saw a white blur rush pass him and bolt out the door. Bakura, being the intelligent one, went into the bedroom and dug out his winter jacket and some gloves. He walked out the door and walked towards the elevator. He pushed the button to go down and hopped in. After a few moments the door opened and Bakura stepped out. He headed out the main door and found his hikari standing in the courtyard, admiring the flurrying snow around him. As Bakura walked toward the hikari, Ryou turned around and smiled when he saw Bakura walking toward him. He beckoned Bakura to hurry.

"Come on! We must build a snow man!"

Bakura grumbled and just watched while Ryou dropped to his knees and began piling up the snow. The snow swirled around them as Bakura watched Ryou pile up the snow and then shape it. After it was finished, Bakura saw that it was, not the promised snowman, but the Change of Heart. Ryou stepped back and smiled at his work. He looked appreciatively at it and Bakura glanced at him, rubbing his hands together.

"What's wrong with your hands?"

Ryou smiled softly at Bakura.

"They're just a little cold. They'll warm up soon."

Bakura continued to cast skeptical glances at Ryou before walking towards him.

"What is it, Bakura?"

"Here."

Bakura began to unzip his jack and grabbed Ryou's hands before placing them on his sides and zipping up the jacket. Ryou blushed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm warming your hands. I don't want them to fall off."

"You don't have to."

"I don't mind. It feels kind of nice."

Ryou smiled and wrapped his arms around Bakura, so his hands were now on his back. This had drawn them closer and Ryou rested his head on Bakura's chest. He felt Bakura wrap his arms around him and his face nuzzle into his hair.

"What is it?"

"My nose is cold. I don't want it falling off either."

Ryou chuckled and sigh contentedly.

"So are you going to close off your heart to those that offer their heart to you?"

Bakura stared off into the distance, considering his answer.

"Well, it depends on the type of person who offers their heart to me."

"Come on. I want to go home now."

Bakura blinked at the sudden change of topic but decide not to comment.

"Let's go. You'll have to let go of me Ryou."

"It's too cold."

Bakura smirked and let go of Ryou. He knelt down and wrapped one of Ryou's legs around his waist. Ryou placed his arms down Bakura's back and his head in the crook of Bakura's neck. Bakura stood up and they were on their way home. On the way home, Ryou's breathing had begun to slow down and Bakura glanced down to see Ryou asleep. He smiled down at the look of content on Ryou's face and continued home.

As he reached the front door, he began to try and find the key without waking Ryou up. Ryou, however, was a light sleeper and woke up at the jostling. He yawned and reached into Bakura's jacket pocket before unlocking the door and nuzzling his head into Bakura's neck.

Bakura walked in and began his journey towards the bedroom. He set Ryou down on the bed and began to strip him. Ryou yawned.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't sleep in wet clothes Ryou."

He found some light blue pajama pants in the draws and dressed Ryou, before tucking him in and stroking his cheek.

"'Night Ryou."

Ryou mumbled something that Bakura couldn't understand.

"What was that, Hikari?"

"I said, it's still cold in this bed."

Bakura smirked and changed into some sweatpants. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around the cold hikari. Ryou sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. He snuggled into the warmth of Bakura's chest. Bakura smirked down at Ryou's fluffy head and whispered,

"I love you, even if you are turning me into a lovesick fool."

He didn't expect an answer but heard a muffled,

"I love you too."

((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' 

FLUFF! Look at all that fluff! Betcha that sucked!..nuargh...oh well. It's extremely short as well....oh well... look out for other stuff I've written. See you lot around!

Cheerio!

....

Oooh more inspiration! I don't give a damn that there are author notes in the middle of this fic! This is what I do! So nyaah!

((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' 

The next morning, Ryou woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. He carefully slipped out of Bakura's extremely warm and comfortable grip, and padded towards the door.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

Ryou rubbed his eyes and opened the door. There stood Malik, grinning at the small hikari.

"Hello Ryou!"

"Good morning, Malik. Why are you here so early?"

Malik didn't answer. He was too busy staring at Ryou. Ryou was dressed in his light blue pajama pants and nothing else. His hair was tasseled and he still looked slightly sleepy. Ryou began to fidget under Malik's gaze and stuttered,

"W-why are y-you here?"

Malik looked at Ryou with lusty eyes.

"I was looking for Bakura, but it seems you'll have to do."

"Who is it, Yadonushi!?"

It was Bakura. Ryou breathed a sigh of relief and called back,

"It's just Malik! He wants to see if you are available."

Bakura came to the door, dressed only in his sweat pants. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and kissed him on the cheek. Ryou blushed but clung on to Bakura's arms, kissing him back. Malik stared as the half naked Bakura sauntered over and as the two half naked boys cuddled each other. Those two looked irresistible, in Malik's eyes.

"So you two are together? What fun we shall have."

He licked his lips again.

"What do you mean, Malik?" Ryou said, feigning innocence.

"Because if you think that Ryou and I are going to join in with you and your yami, then you are sadly mistaken. Your sick games don't interest us so piss off, you cheating bastard!"

And with that Bakura slammed the door in Malik's face and walked away, with Ryou still wrapped in his comforting embrace.

((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' ((((' 

DONE! Finally! Bwahahaha. Just needed that little extra bit. Awwwwwwww the fluff.

Well it's finally finished. Comments are appreciated, flames will be used to burn down my school and pointless reviews will be laughed at!

Malik is a really OOC but he had to act like that in this story. Hn, I considered Bakura with Mariku instead of Malik, but that was just two minutes ago and I can't really change it now but Mariku seemed more for the part then Malik, in my opinion anyway. ;

Review if you want!

Cheerio


End file.
